


Always There

by the_fangirl_freak



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec saves the day, Eventual Happy Ending, Future events, M/M, One Shot, Sad Magnus, Suicidal Thoughts, ghost alec, possible triggers, sad but has happy parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_freak/pseuds/the_fangirl_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec died, Magnus cant cope. He goes to do the unthinkable. When a familiar loving face steps in and saves the day and makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had. Took an unexpected turn with these new characters and such...hope you enjoy!!!  
> I own nothing all to Cassandra Clare  
> Possible triggers so please be careful!

The wind blew around Magnus. He closed his eyes and let the pain grip him tight, threatening to send him over the edge. He stepped up to the edge and taking a deep breath he began to lean forwards.

"What are you doing Magnus?" A soft voice spoke beside him. Magnus stumbled back, landing roughly on the roof he was about to jump from.

"I...I can't do this anymore, I can't, its too hard." Magnus whispered.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean you get to follow." His voice was music to Magnus' ears but it was also a fresh wave of pain.

"What do you care, you're not even here." Magnus spat, looking up at the ledge where Alexander Lightwood stood a light radiating off him. His 19 year old body standing straight. He was wearing black dress pants and a white button up. He was looking over the edge hands clasped behind him. A look of peace over his face. His hair was messy, swooped over his face so you couldn't see his eyes.

"I'm here Magnus. You're not imagining this." Alec turned his head, exposing his bright blue eyes. Tears sprung into Magnus' eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. And then, lowered his forehead to his knees and began to cry.

"Oh, Magnus." Alec whispered. A breeze cascaded around Magnus. Looking up he immediately saw the blue orbs he had dreamed of every night since he had met the shadowhunter. Magnus whimpered and pulled in on himself further but never looked away from the most beautiful blue he'd ever seen. Alec sat with his legs crisscrossed in front of Magnus.  They sat there for a few moments, staring into each other.

"Will you stay with me?" Magnus rasped. His throat rough from crying.

"No." Alec stated simply. Magnus cringed at the simplicity of how it was stated. "I want to but, we both know my time here is over."

Magnus shook his head. "No. No you're time was taken. It was too short." Magnus said between gritted teeth. Alec tilted his head to the side as if in confusion.

"I suppose it appears that way." He paused his blue eyes became distant and the looked to the side where Magnus was standing before. "Why?"

"I told you."

"Tell me again."

"I can't live without you." Magnus whispered. Alec's eyes softened.

"You can't, or you won't?" Alec questioned.

Magnus swallowed to try and ease the pain in his throat. His chin quivered as new tears spilt. Alec sighed and reached his hand out towards Magnus' face. Magnus flinched when he felt the heat radiating off of Alec's hand. Alec paused, his hand mere inches from Magnus' face.

"Where are you?" Magnus whispered.

"Right here." Alec whispered back before finally touching Magnus' face.

Memories flooded Magnus' head. The night they met. Their first kiss. The battle on the boat. Magnus could hear Alec tell him to take his strength. The memories flooded through Magnus' mind. It was as if he were watching a short film on a projector. He saw as Alec kissed him in front of his parents. Max's funeral. The battle where Magnus was stabbed. That awful night in the subway station. The moment when Magnus kissed Alec out beside the Institute. The moment when his shadowhunter rescued him from Sebastian's cell. The beautiful night when they got back together. The 7 years after. Finally the last scene, where Alec's body was being cradled in Magnus' lap, Magnus sobbing. Demon venom coursing through Alec's veins.

"NO!" Magnus screamed shooting backwards. "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"To show you that I am okay now. I don't feel any pain anymore Magnus don't you see that?"

"BUT I DO!" Magnus screamed.

"And so you'll throw yourself off a building."

"I will if that's what it takes." Determination coursed through him.

"I don't want that." Magnus' eyes snapped up to Alec's "I.don't.want.that." He said forcefully. "If my life ending results in the ending of yours too then I meant nothing."

"Don't you dare say that! You meant everything to me."

"And you did to me too. But I want more from you Magnus. I want to watch you help others. I want to see you fall in love again."

"I won't. Ever."

"Maybe not but if it should happen..." Alec paused as if waiting for something. "I'm not saying you shouldn't mourn me. I'm just saying that's not all you should do. Your the Magnificent Magnus Bane you should show it off." Alec smiled a wide smile. Magnus couldn't help it a small laugh bubbled out of him. 

"Live for me Magnus. Take moments I didn't get and bleed life into them. Help the people I wish I could. Love them like I still do."

Magnus knew he was trying to hide it but he heard the pain in Alec's voice.

"Live for me." Alec repeated.

"Okay." Magnus whispered. Alec smiled and then stood. "Wait! Don't go yet! Please!" Magnus scrambled to his feet, clenching his fists.

One second passed.

Then two.

And then Alec's hands were in Magnus' hair and his lips on Magnus' it was a kiss full of passion and Magnus took every second of it. Committing it to memory. Burning every detail into his head.

Alec's lips were soft and warm.

"I love you Magnus Bane."

"I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"I'll always be here. You may not see me but I am here." Tears were in both of their eyes.

"What if I die of natural causes?"

Alec laughed lightly. Before running his thumbs over Magnus' cheekbones.

"Then I will be there, waiting for you."

"Promise?" Magnus asked.

"Promise." Alec replied. "I have to go now, but I'm never far. I'll listen when no one else will and I'll save you when I need to."

Magnus grabbed Alec pulling him into an embrace and then kissing him one last time. Slowly he felt the solidness of Alec fade. When Magnus opened his eyes he saw the bright blue of the sky above him. Alec had gone but Magnus knew he was still there. Somewhere. He felt it.

"Always there huh?" Magnus said suspiciously. A gust of wind blew through the air. "Yeah." Magnus closed his eyes and smiled. His heart still broken but less so than before.

**********

_7 years later_

Magnus stood in the Institute library wrangling a three year old boy with one hand and a five year old girl in the other.

"JACE!" Magnus yelled. "PLEASE COME UNTANGLE YOUR HEATHEN CHILDREN!"

Clary rushed in and grabbed the girl. "Alexandria Herondale! What have I told you about bugging Magnus!"

"Well, HE started it!" She argued back.

"I won't deny that." Magnus laughed. Jace came in and grabbed the other small child.

"Jace be a dear and take Max upstairs for a nap." Jace was about to walk out the library door when he turned around.

"Just so you know I..." Jace's eyes widened. Magnus' heart skipped a beat. They all turned to the window that Jace was staring at.

There, stood a glowing Alec. He looked at them all, his eyes on Magnus longest. He was smiling and slowly shook his head. And then he was gone.

It didn't happen a lot but when it did it paralyzed everyone. Even the children somehow knew these moments were precious.

"If you'll excuse me." Magnus bowed and then walked out the door of the Institute. He sat down on the steps.

"Alex is off limits."

Magnus looked to his right where Alec sat.

"Max is too."

Magnus laughed. So did Alec.

"Understood." Magnus laughed.

"I'll haunt your ass." Alec threatened.

"Don't tempt me." Magnus sighed. Alec shook his head before leaning over and kissing Magnus' cheek. "You missed." Magnus whispered. But Alec was gone from sight once again.

**********

_15 years later_

"Come on Max surely you can do better than that!" Magnus taunted the eighteen year old boy.

"Shut the fuck up Magnus." Max snapped.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Magnus replied. Max, who was slightly shorter than him, had Jace's hair and Clary's eyes. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" Max heaved a throwing knife at Magnus. It flew past Magnus' ear, hitting the wall behind him. "HA! SUCK IT BANE."

"Unfortunate choice of words, really." Magnus commented. Max rolled his eyes and walked over grabbing the knife.

This is how Magnus spent his time now. Training the new shadowhunters. Especially the youngest boy of Clary's, before he set out on any big adventures or whatever it is shadowhunters do at eighteen. Alex had already set off on her own. Now Twenty she was married to a Blackthorn and living in L.A. but she came home a lot. 

Isabelle crashed in at that moment. 

"MAXWELL!" Izzy screamed.

"Oh shit." Max whispered.

"You should really watch your language." Magnus whispered back.

"LISTEN HERE TWERP THE NEXT TIME YOU USE MY BOOTS AS TARGET PRACTICE I WILL PERSONALLY USE YOU AS TARGET PRACTICE!"

Magnus edged out of the room, escaping Isabelle's wrath. Placing his hands in his pocket he walked down corridors until he inevitably ended up at Alec's old room. Usually they cleaned these rooms out but it was wrong to mess up Alec's stuff so no one touched it. No one but Magnus, who on occasion walked in to just be there. Just to feel Alec's presence.

Magnus walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over and laid down on Alec's bed. Even after 20 years you could still smell Alec's sent.

"Hey, Alec?"

No answer.

"No matter, I know you're there." Magnus smiled to himself. "Isabelle is probably killing Max right now. He touched her boots. Stupid boy." Magnus looked over at the side table and grabbed Alec's old sweater that laid there. Magnus pushed the sweater to his nose inhaling deeply. "I miss you." And with that Magnus let some tears fall.

**********

_60 years later_

The world was different now. It was unique. Magnus enjoyed it, he was glad he had stuck around to witness all the things that had changed. Magnus now lived in a smaller loft than the one him and Alec lived in all those years ago. Magnus hadn't seen Alec in several years but he always knew that Alec was near by. It was nice knowing he wasn't alone. Magnus still trained the young shadowhunters, he was currently working with Max's granddaughter Leigha and Isabelle's great granddaughter Charlotte, they were parabatai. This was a flashback in time for Magnus, Leigha was the girl version of Jace and Charlotte, she was just like Alec. She had the dark hair and eyes that were blue but not Alec blue. Even their behavior was similar. Magnus couldn't help but favor Charlotte, but she was not Alec.

By now a new threat had come into the world of shadowhunters. Vampires were getting sick again. Just like the 1900s but this wasn't a drug it was something unknown to them that had led to the demise of several people and shadowhunters. So when Magnus got a call from the institute saying Charlotte was off alone fighting demons, he ran to the rescue.

In the end, Charlotte end up escaping but Magnus was not so lucky. The demons tore at Magnus for what felt like a century before it suddenly stopped. Had he died?

"Hello again Magnus." Magnus' eyes shot open and he sat up. Alec was crouched beside him. Magnus smiled at Alec but then he remembered where he had previously been an his smile fell

"Am I dead?" Magnus asked.

"That depends. Are you ready?" Alec's eyes were more serious than he had ever seen them.

"I miss you." Magnus said.

"That's not what I asked." Alec smiled though

"Isn't it?" Magnus was serious and Alec saw it. Alec nodded once.

"Will you come with me then?" Alec asked.

"Always my dear, always." Magnus replied.

Alec stood and extended his hand. Magnus reached up and grabbed it. Hand in hand they walked.

"Where are we going Alec?" Magnus asked.

"Anywhere you want." Alec replied before leaning over and kissing Magnus. The first of many many more to come.

       

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it....I thought about making it multi chaptered but I just really don't have time to sit down and write another lengthy story...so here's what ya get maybe ill redo it later if enough people like it I don't know.


End file.
